Bloodseeds - The Journey
by Glitchwrites
Summary: Humanity had sealed Monsters in the asteroid belt over 1000 years prior and in that time, humanity had expanded to new planets, finding new food sources... and new parasites. In that time seven humans had ended up with the monsters, the first raised as one of their own until their death, and the rest killed for their souls. Now, a final human, infected with the same thing all other
1. Ruins Part 1

**Hello all, welcome to my AU Bloodseeds, it's an Outerfell AU inspired somewhat by a friend's AU called Flowersite, were flowers infect monsters as parasites... only it's humans in this AU that are infected, and the flowers get triggered to bloom quickly when the host feels strong fear or stress. This is NOT an AU based on Flowerfell... Not really that big of a fan of the series and the creator's decision to even ban rping in that AU kind of left a bad taste in my mouth. I can understand not wanting people to put your story up in other palces without permission, but forcing people to give up muses they love and had been using for a long time just leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale is not mine, neither is Outerfell.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A small child was floating through space, approaching an opening in an asteroid nearby. There was some weak gravity inside that allowed her to land safely. The child looked around, eyes wide as she tried to figure out where she was. She slowly wandered further into the cave in the asteroid, blinking at the dust particles in the air. As she stepped through an archway, she spotted a flower that made her freeze up in horror.

It looks just like the blossom blooming through the skin of her hand. A sharp pain from her knee alerted her to a new one breaking through her skin in response to her fear. She took a few seconds to force herself to calm and shifted closer, eyes going wider at realizing this flower had a face... Was it just a monster that resembled the parasitic plants that infected so many humans.

"H-Howdy, I'm Cursa... Y-you shouldn't be here at all. I-it's not safe for any human." Cursa looked worried for the child, shifting in place as he, she assumed that the flower was male by the voice, looked for any dangers.

"Sh-she's safer to be around the-than other monsters. B-but she's still h-harsh." The flower seemed to curl in on itself, not explaining who 'she' was at all. The flower eeped and ducked into the ground, much to her surprise and she was greeted by an approaching... Goat monster?

"So another child has fallen?" The voice indicated this monster was female, and her tone was harsh as she spoke. "Humans like to abandon those with the flowers here don't they?"

"A-a lot of us think the flowers can spread j-just being around anyone i-infected." The child took a slight step back, blinking when the monster's eyes turned soft.

"It is cruel to do that to any child... My name is Nebula... may I know yours?" Nebula's tone had become much kinder, letting her relax slightly.

"It's Mizar."

"Thank you, my child... For now, let us begin through the ruins, I need to show you how things work here before I test your resolve." Her tone returned to being harsh, but there was still that softness in her eyes that made the child believe she was being harsh for a good reason. She followed after the much taller monster, smiling slightly. It felt nice that she was right about monsters not being as bad as most of the more powerful governments had claimed.

She was led into a somewhat large room with two staircases leading up to another door. Above that door was a sign she couldn't read, but between the sets of stairs was an odd, red, star-like object. She approached it and when their hand touched it, a warm feeling spread through her and she felt herself become more determined than ever to find a peaceful way to free monsterkind. They WOULD save the monsters no matter what!

' _The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.'  
_ Mizar froze for a second, trying to figure out if she actually did hear a kind sounding voice, or if it was her imagination. She shook it off and moved to continue following Nebula, who led her to a room with five buttons, a lever, a sign, and a doorway blocked by spikes.  
"Welcome to the Ruins child. This can either be your new home or the first area of the underground you explore. Several other humans have come and gone from this place, and it is your choice on what to do later on. For now, let me educate you in the operation of this place."  
The monster walked over to the sign and motioned for the child to come read it. "This place is full of puzzles, a fusion of door keys and distractions. To move forward you must solve them. Now, try solving this one, and be quick about it."  
Mizar looked at the sign, unable to read the words on it when the voice returned. ' _Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road.'  
_ She was a bit relieved that whatever the voice was, it was helping her. She thought over the words and examined the buttons. Only one was on what appeared to be a path... That's it! She quickly moved to press each switch not on the path and ran to pull the lever. A feeling of pride filled her at seeing the spikes lower.  
"Good job child. Now let us move on, hurry up!"


	2. Ruins Part 2

Ruins Part 2

Nebula led Mizar into a new room where she stood next to a bridge. The child approached and blinked when she gently pat her head. "In this room only two switches can be activated. I have added a very slight difference to the one that is not to be flipped. Since you solved the previous puzzles so quickly, I will tell you that the first switch you encounter must be flipped."

The child smiled brightly and ran to pull it before crossing a second bridge and pausing to examine the two switches. As she looked closely she noticed that the left switch had a tiny yellow dot of paint on it. She turn and pull the right and hear the spikes lowering as nebula approaches with a pleased smile. "You have a good eye, that will serve you well in this place. Come, we must hurry."

The two entered the next room which contained a single training dummy in it. "As a human, monsters will attack you for your soul. As such, I will explain how a FIGHT will work. Approach the dummy, and attack it with this."

A small plastic knife was handed over to Mizar whom was frowning. She walked over to the dummy and instead of attacking, smiled patiently and spoke up. "Those buttons of yours make great eyes, the color's perfect for you."

She could have sworn she saw the dummy blush when she said that, making her smile even more. Nebula made a strange noise behind her, but continued trying to urge her to fight. "Though it looks like you could use some repairs. I wish I had my sewing kit on me, I'd have been more than happy to fix you up... Unless there's one nearby... I could go find one and come back!"

The dummy started to float away at that, a soft thank you seeming to come from it as it left. The goat monster let out a sigh and walked over with a concerned expression. "Kindness will not always get you out of a battle child. Sometimes you must dust your enemy in order to survive."

"Dust?" Mizar's expression had gone from worried to confused.

"Yes... this world has sadly become kill or be killed... many monsters have been struck down and turned to dust in order to gain LV and become stronger. That is the law of this society. Only towns are safe from the risk of death, remember that." Nebula's tone had become sad as she spoke, as if remembering a time when things were not like that.

Mizar placed a hand over the monster's furry one, getting a surprised look from her kindness. It seems that the action had snapped her out of whatever thoughts she was having. She moved her hand to the child's back and began to gently push them towards the next room. As they walked in the child noticed a sign. Though the guiding hand of the monster continued pushing her forward. As they stepped forward, a frog-like monster jumped out, glaring at the human.

Nebula stepped back, to observe what the child would do, but she never pulled out their weapon at all. "Hello, I really like your eyes, they're very beautiful. And you look adorable in general too!"

The goat sighed, thinking she may have to step in to save the child when she saw that the frogget was actually flattered and hesitated to attack, but it still did. Mizar continued to compliment the monster, each attack coming later and later each turn until they refused to attack entirely and chose to spare the child. Some money was left behind as the frog-like monster hopped away.

"I am surprised that they actually spared you... That option is rarely ever chosen, even in a sparring match." This child reminded her so much of the first human, but she couldn't dwell on this for now. Instead she continued towards the puzzle, stepping to the side and looking out over the spikes covering the ground.

"There is only one safe path through here. Do your best to find it and be careful as you walk." Nebula watched with some apprehension as the child took her first step out onto the now lowered first panel of spikes, now realizing she did not let her read the sign with the hint. Her fears continued to grow as The child kept moving until the sound of spikes grinding made her shout in alarm, seconds before Mizar's small body was impaled. Blood dripped as a small red soul floated up, a cry of horror escaping her at the sight of it _shattering to pieces._

 _You can't give up…_

 _You are the future of humans and monsters…_

 _ **The first death of many, many more to come...**_


	3. Ruins 3 Load 1

Ruins 3, Load 1

Mizar let out a sudden gasp, finding herself standing before the red star she had seen at the entrance to the ruins. She looked around with wide eyes, before realizing that two new flowers had bloomed, one close enough to her left eye she could see it, and one on her knee that she could feel swaying as she moved. She had... died, hadn't she? Impaled on spikes?

She was snapped out of her panic by feeling a flower breaking through the skin of her back, the sharp pain actually grounding her. She looked up, seeing a now concerned Nebula watching her. "Child, what is wrong?"

"S-sorry, a bit overwhelmed by the view." Mizar didn't want to worry the monster helping her again, and rushed up the stairs, blinking when she saw the other monster examining her face. "If you are scared, you do not need to lie about it, that new flower on your face proves it."

"I'm sorry." At least the new flower on her face could be explained away. After that... everything was happening as she remembered, from the first two puzzles to the dummy... though this time she decided to run up to the wall to read the sign.

'The western room is the eastern room's blueprint.'

She blinked, thinking it over... that meant that... Was this room the western room? So... something about this room showed the right way across the spikes then? She looked back, seeing a path on the ground that seemed unnecessary... That must be the solution! She ran over and carefully walked along the path behind Nebula, who seemed pleased that they were already working on solving the puzzle ahead.

Of course, the FIGHT with froggit also happened the same. When the two reached the puzzle, the child ran back to double check the path... and carefully moved along the spikes, breathing a sigh of relief at getting across them safely. She didn't die! So... was what happened before... just a vision of the future that she changed? But she never had anything like that happen before.

Mizar was thinking hard on it when Nebula rested a hand on her shoulder. "Child, I will not be accompanying you through the rest of the ruins. From here on out, you are on your own. I have faith you will get past all the puzzles ahead with how you handled this one. There is a house at the other side that is your goal. I will meet you there."

With that, the monster went on ahead and was soon out of sight. The child frowned, feeling some fear rise in her before shaking her head. The goat had said she had faith in her! She could do this! She just had to be careful and read all the signs. With that, she steeled herself and began moving forward. The next room was just a long hall, and Nebula had paused up ahead, looking at something in her hand contemplatively.

Mizar ran across the area and stared up at the other in confusion until she was noticed. "Ah child, I had nearly forgotten something... Take this cell phone, I will be using it to check up on your progress..."

The object was held out, revealing a very old flip phone, a style of phone that hadn't been seen since before humans began space travel. But it... was a gift, and the child took it with a bright smile. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me, I will only be using it to make sure you are surviving the ruins." Nebula had smiled for a split second, but there was that kind side being shown still. The boss monster sighed and left the area, Mizar giving her a few minutes to get ahead before moving on herself. In the next room, she saw the froggit that had entered a FIGHT with her earlier, and another red star glimmering above more white leaves. She approached it first, smiling at hearing the leaves crunching under her feet as she got closer.

' _ **Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.'**_


	4. Ruins 4 Load 1

Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long.

Edit: Why do some the documents I upload come out as jumbled messes? It's fixed now.

Ruins Part 4 Load 1

Mizar was smiling as she stepped away from the strange star and instead moved to check on the froggit. She smiled warmly at the monster, seeing the harsh features soften slightly. It started to ribbit at her, that strange voice from earlier translating what the other was saying.

 **"You're a strange one, most wouldn't pass up the opportunity for easy EXP like you did... I appreciate you SPARING me though human. So I will offer you this advice. Not all monsters will be as willing to stop fighting as I am. If you do not wish for LV and cannot show MERCY, FLEE the battle."**

She nodded, softly thanking the Froggit for the advice, getting a sheepish smile in response. She looked through to the next room and saw a pedestal with some candy on it. Though she did not approach when the monster shook its head, whispering a warning that there was a trap in the candy.

She gave a grateful smile at that and continued down the only remaining direction left. As she got close to the door a small, angry-looking, fairy-like monster got in the way. The voice was whispering that this monster was called a Whimsun. The monster summoned what looked like butterflies to surround her, the circle growing smaller and larger as one bullet at a time broke free of the circle to launch at her. She managed to dodge all the attacks and noticed a slightly scared look on the monster, as if it was expecting her to kill it.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else." The Whimsun seemed to freeze up, staring at her before choosing its own FLEE option and escaping the FIGHT. Mizar felt a bit bad for scaring the small monster but pushed ahead for now. Hopefully she could find it again and apologize.

She entered the next room, finding it to be a normal hallway, the floor in the center seemed somewhat cracked, but she felt that if she moved carefully she could make it across. One the first step over the cracks, the floor broke open and she tumbled down, landing on the hard stone below with a pained cry. It, thankfully, wasn't that far of a fall, and the gravity was not as strong, so she wasn't seriously hurt, though a few petals from the flowers had been pulled off, one flower had been tugged in an extremely painful manner by the fall as well. She was grateful that none had been pulled out, she knew that the roots were embedded in the very muscles of her body, some even wrapped around nerves.

Mizar slowly stood up, whimpering in pain still, and found a set of stairs that led up. She followed them and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing they came up to a secret door on the other side of the cracked floor she fell through. She slowly limped into the next room, almost jumping when her phone rang. She pulled it out and answered nervously. "H-hello."

"Hello child, I... have a question for you not related to the puzzles. Do you... prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?" Nebula's voice allowed her to relax slightly, though she was a bit confused by the question.

"I prefer butterscotch, but I like both." She heard a soft hum from the other line, still somewhat confused.

"I see, thank you, child." The monster hung up and she blinked at the phone. She looked around the room, frowning at seeing more spikes and a rock. At seeing a sign nearby she relaxed more and walked over to try and read it. The voice returned, translating the language for her.

 **'Three out of four rocks recommend you push them.'**

That made her blink, but another look around the room showed that there was a button on the floor. She took a deep breath and walked over to the rock, squeaking when a different froggit jumped in front of her to FIGHT. She complimented and reassured the small monster whenever her turn came up. Soon she was able to choose spare and the monster hopped off, confusion seeming to radiate from it.

Mizar smiled softly, once again moving to the rock and slowly pushing it over the button, arms straining to move the object. It was almost too heavy for her smaller frame to move, but she got it. She moved on to the next room as soon as she heard the spikes go down, stopping to rest against the wall. She was slowly catching her breath when she heard something pop up from the ground nearby. A glance at where it came from showed that it was Cursa, doing something by the cracked floors... they were weaving vines in a path?

"Wh-what are you doing?"

The flower froze before looking over, a now sheepish expression on him. "I-I wanted to help you get past this puzzle... There are spikes below so you can't miss the correct path... I don't want you to have to go through another load."

"Load?" That made the child blink in confusion. Cursa just stayed quiet, not answering the question. There seemed to be a look of sadness on his face. "I-I've marked ou-out the safe path with my vines. So just follow them and you'll get across safely."

Mizar stared for a few seconds before standing up and carefully crossing where the flower indicated, reaching the door safely. She turned around and saw him still watching, giving him a thankful smile and wave before continuing on. Once in the next room, she sighed at seeing three more rocks needing to be pushed and started on the one to her left. It took her some time to get it onto the button and she had to rest after.

Her eyes were shut as she leaned against the rock she had finished moving, limbs shaking from the work she had done, vaguely hearing a scraping sound on the ground. After a couple minutes, she opened her eyes to see Cursa was again helping her by pushing the middle rock onto the next switch. Once done he vanished once more into the ground. She just stayed where she was, trying not to doze off. After some time the shaking in her limbs stopped, allowing her to get back up and move to the last rock, though when she tried to push it a gruff voice came from it.

"Whoa there, pardner! Who said you could push me around you little shit?!" Mizar stared at the obviously angry rock before sighing.

"I'm really sorry about that, but I need you to move so I can solve this puzzle, please."

The rock was silent for a few moments. "So now you're asking me to move... Alright."

The rock moved over a small amount, making her sigh, it wasn't on the button. "I need you to move more please."

"More? You're a pretty picky little brat aren't you." It moved in the wrong direction this time, moving more towards the left side of the room.

"I'm really sorry but I need you to move onto the button."

"Ugh, fine." Finally, the button was pressed and the spikes retract. "You made me do quite a workout brat, think I'll stay in this new spot for a while."

"Thank you for your help, and sorry for making you move.'

"... Just get going, kid."

Mizar gave a bright smile before crossing the spikes and heading towards the door. Only to trip into a group of jelly-like monsters. They wiggled aggressively at her. She frowned before trying to wiggle her hips in a dance-like motion, the monsters pausing before attempting to imitate her. The odd dance continued for a few minutes before stopping, the monsters being the ones to select SPARE. Seems like these monsters are a bit more peaceful than the other residents.

She watched the monsters move on, heading in the direction she came from. Once they were out of sight she turned back to the door she had been approaching and stepped through. She just hoped things wouldn't get too much harder from here on out.


	5. Ruins 5 Load 1

Ruins 5 Load 1

Mizar stepped through the doorway and saw another one of those stars… as well as a mouse hole with its resident peeking out at a table with cheese on it. The small creature seemed very shy and actually hid away when she got closer. She gave a sad smile and instead turned to the star, a hand reaching out to gently brush over it as the voice spoke up.

' **Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination.'**

She giggled a bit at the line, smiling softly where she could see the small mouse peeking out at her. She gave a small wave and moved on to the next room, though she was sure she heard small footsteps after she left. Once through she found a ghost lying on a pile of leaves pretending to sleep. The only problem was that they were lying in a way that blocked the path completely and she wasn't sure if it would be polite to walk through them.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you but, could you move so I can pass by." She gave a shy smile, feeling a bit deflated when she heard fake snoring coming from them. She shifted, hearing the voice whisper that she may have to use force to move the ghost. With a small sigh, she slowly reached out to try and shake them, only for the other to shoot up and give her a dark look.

' **Pollux, ATK 10 DEF 10,**

 **He's harsh, but has a soft side.'**

"I ain't no softie!" That shout made Mizar jump, surprised that this ghost could hear the voice like she could. After that… tears were flying at her from the monster's eyes, forcing her to dodge, especially after seeing some of the rock melt on contact with them. She gave Pollux a patient smile once the attacks stopped, making them pause before throwing faster attacks at her. These were harder to dodge and soon one tear hit her hand, causing a sharp pain that made her cry out.

Once they stopped she smiled weakly and took a few deep breaths. She thought for a moment and decided to try telling a little joke. "All pro athletes are bilingual. They speak English and profanity."

That got a small chuckle out of the ghost, the tears coming at their normal speed this time. As she dodged, she noticed that they seemed to be a bit hesitant, but also very guarded. She continued smiling and telling jokes at every pause in attacks until finally, they spoke up again. "Why are you being so damn nice to me? Everyone's an asshole around me!"

Mizar gave him a sad smile. "Because if I'm not kind, then who will be? I… don't like hurting others and I just want to be able to help monster kind in some way."

Pollux grew silent, floating there for a few minutes before SPARing her. "You're weird and not even worth any EXP anyway."

With that, he drifted through the wall away from her. As she started to walk forward, Cursa popped out of the ground with a confused look. "You're a stubborn one huh? Future FIGHTs won't be as easy as they are here… be prepared to attack if you have no other choice."

"I refuse to hurt anyone no matter how difficult it would be to get through the FIGHT peacefully." Mizar was determined to get through this place without harming anyone. She WILL find some way to free monster kind without anyone needing to die. It was her goal the moment she learned where the ship she had been living on was going to send her.

With those words, she moved forward, stopping when she saw two paths, on straight ahead and one to her left. She went straight first, finding a room with spider webs and a sign.

' **Spider Bake Sale, all proceeds go to real spiders.'**

She checked her pockets to see if she had anything and noticed some coins that she had never seen before, along with a small leaf. A small smile crossed her face realizing that Cursa had been kind enough to give her some of the currency monsters used. She walked to the smaller web and saw that it would cost 7 of the coins for a donut. She happily placed the coins on the webs and smiled as the product was lowered down for her. She paused for a minute, realizing she had no way of carrying it with her.

She heard something pop up behind her and turned to see the flower had returned and had an intact backpack that was tossed to her. "It's for inventory. A lot of monsters have one on them. It can hold up to twenty items so do try to keep track of what you've got."

They smiled and opened the bag, seeing only blackness. "It's a pocket dimension. The first Royal Scientist made it. It doesn't matter how large an item is, it can fit in, it just only has enough stability to hold twenty separate items."

"Thank you Cursa. I really appreciate this." The Donut was stored and Mizar waved goodbye to everyone, now heading back to check out the next path. She walked through to see a few of the froggits she had encountered before. She smiled and waved at them, noticing something tiny in the wall waving back. Looks like there was a small one that was hiding there.

She started heading through the room when a monster with a large eye jumped in her way. "Don't even think of picking on me!"

' **Loox, don't pick on them.'**

"Why would I want to? You look really cool to me!" She gave a genuine smile, catching Loox off guard.

"You're… not going to bully me?" The hope in the monster's voice made her heart go out for it. The poor thing must have been bullied so much.

"Never, I don't like seeing anyone getting hurt, physically or emotionally."

Loox almost seemed to have tears in its eyes as the monster spared her and left. Just how bad were things here to hurt a monster as bad as that? Mizar was used to bullying being something looked down upon in her community, so… why was it allowed here? Was it the kill or be killed rule?

Well, she'll just have to do everything in her power to show that MERCY was the way to go.


End file.
